Sodor After Dark
by Blue Lissesul
Summary: A series of humanized short stories bound to get your pistons pumping and firebox roaring!
1. Welcome Home

Welcome Home

* * *

"Damn garter belts…" Emily cursed under her breath as she struggled to attach the straps to her black thigh highs. Her emerald eyes looked up at the clock on her vanity table. _"Almost 7… he'll be home soon…"_ She quickly attached the remaining straps before tackling her hair. Emily sat up to look in the mirror. She played with her shoulder-length black hair, trying to determine what style was best. Emily tried pinning it, leaving it down, putting it in a ponytail, but nothing seemed to work. Eventually, she pinned it up in a bun, letting a few strands dangle on the sides of her face.

After applying her make-up and playing with her hair a bit more, Emily stood up to evaluate her handiwork. She adjusted the straps on her black and dark green chemise. The black mesh in the front left almost nothing to the imagination. Even the dark green lace failed to hide her figure. She blushed slightly as she looked at herself. Emily wasn't known for wearing skimpy clothing but today was special; Spencer was returning from his trip to England with the Duke. She had anticipated this day for weeks, she hated being away from him and always sulked when he was gone. However, dating a guy that worked for royalty wasn't all bad. Their fancy, expensive apartment in Knapford was proof enough of that; she tried to not let it get to her head.

Emily studied herself again, "Lookin' good, Excellent Emily!" she said to her reflection. She suddenly remembered something and sat back down at the vanity table. After fumbling around in the drawers, she found a small, black box. She opened it to reveal a silver chain with a small, dark green GNR Stirling Single G charm with gold trim attached to it. It was her favorite steam engine; Spencer had gotten it for her during his last trip. Emily carefully put it on, "Every outfit needs a little jewelry…" As she admired her necklace, she heard the front door open. "Someone's home…" She quietly, got up to greet her love.

Spencer sighed as he locked the door. Although he was happy to be home, he was exhausted. He had been gone so long; he almost had forgotten where he lived. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to Emily and sleep while she ran her fingers through his short black hair. He loved it when she did that.

"Welcome home, Spencer…" Upon hearing his name, he turned around. As soon as he saw Emily, he stared at her in shock; he couldn't believe what she was wearing. Not that it was a bad thing. As he stood there dumbfounded with his mouth hung open, Emily walked over him seductively, a sly grin on her face. "What's wrong, dear? Don't yeh like it?" She knew he liked her Scottish accent and made sure to emphasize on certain words. Spencer managed to regain his senses, but he still couldn't believe it.

"You look…" Spencer pulled her close, "You look amazing." He kissed her softly. Emily smiled as he kissed her, enjoying the feel of his lips against her own. A quiet moan escaped from her lips as Spencer brought her closer, deepening the kiss. She gasped slightly as he swept her off her feet and into his arms. "Guess I should open my present now, huh?" Spencer grinned at her.

Emily rolled her eyes playfully, "Maybe yeh should."

As soon as she hit the bed, he was on top of her kissing her, his hands caressing each curve on her body. His touch was like electricity to her and she loved it. It had been so long, it felt brand new. She started to unbutton his dress shirt; she wanted to touch him too. She wanted to feel his warmth. He chuckled slightly as she struggled, "Need some help there, Em?"

Emily pouted, "Please?" She smiled contently as Spencer pulled his shirt off, not even bothering with the buttons. Emily trembled as her hands roamed over his chest; oh how she missed touching him. He kissed her again, his left hand making its way towards Emily's chest. She moaned again as he groped her lightly. Spencer loved the sounds she made and wanted to hear more. His lips made their way towards her neck, occasionally nipping at the skin, and then slowly reached her chest. Emily closed her eyes and sighed happily, his lips felt so good on her skin. Her pleasure stopped suddenly when she felt something tugging at her chest. She opened her eyes to see Spencer trying to pull her chemise down to free her breasts. She giggled as he groaned in frustration. "Spencer, pull the straps down."

He looked up at her feeling embarrassed, "I knew that…"

"Of course yeh did."

Spencer snorted as he roughly pulled her straps down, revealing her bare chest. His hand moved from her shoulder to Emily's chest, groping her gently in a slow, circular motion. He kissed her again; he shuddered when she bit his lip, letting out a small moan of his own. The sound only aroused Emily further; she grabbed Spencer by his shoulders and kissed him roughly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure he wouldn't wander off again. However, he broke away from her and started fumbling with his slacks. They had started to get tighter and he couldn't take the pressure anymore. After a few minutes of failing, he looked to Emily for sympathy, pouting cutely in defeat.

"Need some help there, Spencer?"

"…Yes…"

"Silly," She sat up and slowly undid his slacks. Emily heard Spencer groan above her as she teasingly kissed his stomach. She undid her garters as she gestured for him to mount her again; their lips came together as they returned to their previous position.

Emily soon found Spencer's left hand moving down her body again, squeezing her thigh, and slowly made his way back to her chemise. He pulled it up, "No underwear, Emily?" he looked up at her grinning.

Emily frowned, "What? It's not like we need them!"

"Dirty girl," he grabbed her hips as he positioned himself. "I've missed you so much, Emily."

She grinned at him, eagerly awaiting that feeling she had longed for. "Ah missed you too, Spencer…" She gasped as she felt him enter her slowly. It had been so long, she wasn't use to him and it took her a few minutes to get use to it. Spencer kissed her softly, giving reassurance. He kept his face close to hers as he moved in a slow rhythm. Emily closed her eyes as she enjoying the sensations he was giving her. Her moans became louder as it began to feel better and better with each thrust. It almost felt like the first time they did it.

She could hear her love moaning and groaning above her. Just the very sound of Spencer's voice turned her on; she loved knowing how good he was feeling. Emily cried out in pleasure as he began to pick up speed; he raised her hips higher so he could get a better angle. Her cries became short gasps as Spencer went faster, caught up in the moment himself. She felt _so_ good, too good almost. Emily's ever-increasing moaning provoked him to go harder; it was only a matter of time before either burst.

She tried to hold back, she wanted it to last forever but her body couldn't take it anymore. His absence had left her more sensitive than usual. Spencer bent down and rested his head just under her neck, moaning just as loudly, calling out her name. Emily lost it. She threw her head back and moaned louder than before as the waves of pleasure overwhelmed her. Spencer soon followed her, squeezing her thigh roughly and uttering a few swear words. After taking a few minutes to calm down, he kissed her gently. "Ready for round two?" he asked her.

Emily blinked at him, "Really Spencer? Yeh still want more?"

"You know I can't get enough of you, Emily." He rolled off of her and reclined against the large, fluffy pillows. "Your turn."

She sighed and sat up; she was tired and worn out. However, if Spencer wanted more, she'd be more than willing to give it to him. Emily shuddered and moaned quietly as she lowered herself onto him, feeling him enter her again. She bit her lower lip while she slowly started grinding against him. Spencer grinned as he watched Emily; she was making some pretty interesting faces. "Fuck… I… I need to take this thing off…" She stopped and pulled her chemise over her head. Her breasts bounced slightly once they were freed; Spencer giggled. Emily frowned at him as she tossed the lingerie to the side, "Childish…" She quickly silenced his laughter with a long, hard, passionate kiss.

Spencer grabbed her hips as she rocked against him. He let out a low growl as he began to thrust into her. She kissed him again, "Go faster, Spencer… please go…faster…" she managed to say in-between her moaning. He happily obliged as he picked up the pace. Emily grabbed the headboard for leverage as she bounced up and down rapidly. The sound of the headboard smashing into the wall grew louder as they sped up. She clenched it tighter, moaning uncontrollably.

"You're going to… annoy the neighbors, dear." Spencer said teasingly. He thrust into her hard, causing another loud bang and another long moan from Emily, proving his point.

"Ah don't… care…!" she could barely speak, she could feel herself getting close again. Spencer tightened his grip on Emily's hips and moaned loudly, he was lost in his own little world of pleasure. He went faster and faster, each thrust bringing him closer and closer to letting go. "Sp-Spencer… I'm gonna - - I'm gonna…" All she got in response was a series of groans and shaky breathing from him.

With one final thrust, the two were hurled over the edge. Their moans were in sync as they cried out each other's names. Emily shuddered and tried to catch her breath, her hands still on the headboard. Spencer gently pulled her close to him, letting her relax on his chest. She sighed in content as he stroked her head. "Damn girl…" he sighed, still feeling the effects from earlier. "You sure know how to welcome a guy home."

Emily smiled at him, "Ah know what my guy likes." She lifted her head and pressed her lips against his. "So…" Emily sat up, sitting on his chest, "Yeh up for a shower?" she grinned cheekily.

Spencer raised an eyebrow, "You're not tired?"

"It's been two months… Two _long_ months, I'm not done with yeh yet."


	2. Here Again

Here Again

* * *

It always started the same. They would meet, they would drink, and then they would tussle for dominance over the other. This time was no different.  
Having the ability to hold his drink better gave Gordon the advantage. He had taken Spencer by surprise and now had him pinned firmly, straddling him and holding his wrists either side of his head.

"That's not fair!" Spencer huffed, wriggling and twisting to try to free himself. It was no use though. He may have been younger but Gordon was a larger build than him and much stronger.

The older man just smirked. "What's the matter? Don't like having someone else in charge?"

Spencer just glared at him, still fighting against him. "Get your fat ass off of me!" he growled, twisting sharply sideways in an attempt to throw him off. Gordon barely seemed to move.

"Being rude will get you nowhere." He chuckled, leaning down so his face was mere inches from Spencer's. He still had a tight grip on the other man's wrists and as he lowered himself he pulled Spencer's hands up above his head. "Say please?"

"What? And let you win? I don't think so..." Spencer grunted, giving an indignant snort and turning his head.

Gordon laughed. "It's not like you have much of a choice, is it?" he said, leaning closer. Spencer could feel Gordon's breath on his neck and he wriggled again, his skin prickling with goose bumps. Gordon noticed and grinned to himself. Slowly, he lowered his head so that his lips ever so lightly brushed against Spencer's exposed neck, his eyes watching the younger man's reaction. Try as he might Spencer couldn't stop himself from shuddering, uttering a swear word under his breath.

He arched his back a little, glancing at Gordon out of the corner of his eye. "...I hate you..."

"No you don't" Gordon muttered, kissing his neck softly. He grinned slightly as Spencer shuddered again, continuing to kiss his neck and along his jaw. Spencer bit his lip, inwardly cursing himself for drinking way too much yet again and letting himself get into this situation. He had to admit though, he was somewhat enjoying it.  
Gordon kissed along his jaw until he came to his chin, looking up at Spencer as he bit his bottom lip firmly.

Spencer inhaled sharply, giving a soft moan. "...fucking...hate you..." With a low chuckle Gordon bit down a little harder before kissing him full on the lips. Spencer wriggled, though halfheartedly this time and slowly flexed his fingers open and closed as he kissed him back. Gordon relaxed his grip slightly, slowly running his hands down Spencer's arms until they reached his chest. Spencer took the opportunity and threw himself up against Gordon, managing to flip them both over. He sat up and grinned triumphantly. "Much better."

Gordon rolled his eyes, resting his hands on Spencer's hips. "Seems only fair seeing as I was in charge last time"

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I just let you think you were?" he scoffed, eying Gordon slowly. "Now...something needs to be done about this..." he muttered, pulling at Gordon's t-shirt. Gordon sat up, a hand lightly resting in the small of Spencer's back as he pulled Gordon's tee slowly up and over his head. He casually tossed it aside and ran his hands over Gordon's chest. "Much better" he mused, leaning down to kiss him as Gordon started tugging at his own shirt.  
It didn't take long for it to be removed and also be discarded to the floor. Gordon pulled Spencer closer, their bodied pressed against each other as they locked lips again.

Spencer pushed Gordon back down into the bed without breaking the kiss, his hands wandering over his stomach and down towards the waistband of his trousers.  
Gordon gave a quiet moan, his fingers kneading Spencer's hips slowly. He felt Spencer fiddling with the button on his trousers and removed a hand from his hip to help, only to have it slapped away.

"Behave" Spencer growled, managing to undo the fastening and sliding them down over Gordon's hips slowly. Gordon's hands worked their way around to do the same with Spencer's trousers, though much quicker. Once both pairs of trousers were gone they paused, staring at each other silently for a couple of minutes. Spencer looked as if he was about to say something, but was stopped as Gordon's lips crashed into his roughly. Spencer moaned, both hands wandering down Gordon's body and gripping the back of his knees, pulling them up slowly. Gordon gave a quiet hiss as Spencer pushed forwards into him, biting his bottom lip. Spencer paused, smirking. "What's the matter? A little tender are we?" With a swift jerk Gordon grabbed Spencer's hips and pulled them forwards roughly, both of them moaning.

It didn't take long for Spencer to start picking up the pace. He lowered his head, kissing Gordon deeply and biting at his bottom lip. The sounds Gordon made caused him to tremble in excitement. Gordon was completely lost in pleasure, moaning louder and louder the faster and harder Spencer moved. He clawed at Spencer's back, arching and writhing beneath him. Spencer gave a growl, biting Gordon's lip even harder. He felt the larger man tense beneath him, trembling again at the sound of a long, deep groan. Spencer's smirk of triumph was soon wiped clean from his face as he suddenly found himself flipped onto his back. "What the fuck?!"

Gordon grinned, making another grab for his wrists. "Not going to let you have all the fun now, am I?" Spencer did everything he could to try and regain control but it was no use, he was soon pinned again and gave a cry as Gordon thrust forwards into him suddenly. He soon forgot about fighting back, enjoying himself far too much as Gordon's movements became harder and harder. He shuddered, tilting his head back and moaning as he felt himself coming closer and closer.

Gordon's breaths became deeper and slightly ragged, his grip tightening around Spencer's wrists. "...fuck...f-fuck..." he muttered between moans, burying his face in Spencer's neck. He bit down firmly, giving a long, low moan as his pleasure finally reached its peak. Spencer yelped as he felt Gordon's teeth dig into his skin, arching his back as he was also tipped over the edge.

Once he had caught his breath, Spencer looked up at Gordon. "Next time I'm tying you to the bed..."

Gordon chuckled and rolled off of him carefully, settling next to him and kissing him softly. "Is that a promise?" he grinned.

Spencer rolled his eyes, resting his head on the older man's shoulder and giving a contented sigh. "More like a threat..." he mumbled. He waited for a reply, looking up when none came. Gordon had already fallen asleep, a small smirk still on his lips.


	3. Trading Places

Trading Places

AN: If you never heard the song Trading Places by Usher, I suggest you go do so!

* * *

Gordon sighed heavily. As he lay on his own bed blind-folded and handcuffed to the headboard, he wondered how he let Henry talk him into this. Who knew he was so kinky? He didn't even have time to rest; Henry was on him as soon as he walked in the door. Gordon frowned; his fancy blue suit was going to be all wrinkled after this. He flinched slightly as he felt something stroke his cheek gently.

"Calm down Sausage. It's only me."

Gordon sighed as he began to enjoy his lover's soft touch. "Remind me, why we're doing this again?"

"Because..." Henry's hand made its to Gordon's chest. He undid the first few buttons of his shirt, caressing the skin underneath.

He trembled at Henry's touch, "Because...?"

"Because I want to." With that said, he climbed on top of Gordon, straddling him. Henry giggled, "You look so helpless!" He got an irritated grunt in response. "Oh Gordon... I can see why you like being on top." He leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. "You can do whatever you want from up here..." He kissed Gordon again teasingly, something he knew Gordon hated.

Since he was restrained, it only frustrated him further. Every time he felt the slightest bit of pressure, Henry would pull away. It was the most irritating thing in the world, and he kind of liked it. He moaned slightly when Henry finally gave him what he wanted. Though smaller than him, Henry could be quite the aggressive lover. Gradually, he became rougher and rougher as he nipped and pulled at Gordon's lips. He French kissed him forcefully and Gordon could do nothing but take it. He shuddered and moaned when he felt Henry's lips on his neck. Gordon started to get wound up and tried to get out of the handcuffs. However, Henry had made them tight enough so he couldn't slip his hands through.

"Stop struggling, you'll just wear yourself out." He nipped at the skin on Gordon's neck. The sensation sent chills down his spine. Henry grinned as Gordon returned to calmer state. "Wouldn't want you to be tired before we got to the best part, now would we?"

His lover groaned in response. "Can we at least lose the blindfold?"

"No fun if you know what I'm doing, now is it?"

Gordon sighed in defeat. He was half hoping that would have worked. He felt the rest of his shirt being unbuttoned. He felt Henry's warm hands moving all over his chest; he sighed contently at the feeling. Henry's lips caressed Gordon's chest gently, going over each curve. Gordon clenched his restrained fists. Henry looked up at him smiling, "Do you like it, Gordon?"

"…Yeah…"

"Good," Henry went in a kissed Gordon's lips again. This time, his kisses were slow and soft.

"Henry… let me touch you…" Gordon begged, he was starting to get worked up again. "Please?"

"Mmm… nah. No matter how much you beg, and I do like it when you beg, I'm not taking those handcuffs off. It's better when you're frustrated. Now, shut up." He kissed Gordon again. He started to tease; lightly brushing his lips against Gordon's barely adding any pressure. His lover whined and begged, wanting more contact but Henry ignored him. He found pleasure in teasing Gordon. After years of being teased himself, it was sort of like payback. Gordon's moaning and begging started to arouse Henry. He suddenly pulled away from Gordon, and fumbled with pants. As soon as Gordon came home, Henry didn't even bother to change out of his work clothes.

"Pants getting too tight for you?" Gordon asked, grinning.

"S-shut up, it's not funny! Dammit…" After struggling a bit more, Henry managed to remove his slacks. "Besides," he repositioned himself just in front of Gordon's crotch. "You're one to talk." He gently poked the large bulge protruding from Gordon's pants. A low groan escaped from his lips. His moans increased as Henry applied more pressure. "What's wrong, Gordon? Are your pants too tight for you?"

The sounds he made grew louder; his breath became shaky as Henry teased him. Eventually, he gave in a removed Gordon's slacks. Henry climbed back on top of him and kissed him again, stroking his cheek gently. As they kissed, Henry reached out and grabbed a small bottle off the nightstand. "Need to lube up first… Don't want a repeat of what happened last time…"

Gordon chuckled, "Of course." At one point, Gordon had somehow convinced Henry to do it without lubrication and it ended up with Henry taking an embarrassing trip to the doctor. Gordon had fun though. As soon as he was finished prepping, Henry lowered himself onto Gordon; groaning a little as he did. He allowed himself to adjust before grinding against Gordon.

Gordon moaned loudly, he arched his back as Henry rode him. He was in heaven, but at the same time, he wished he wasn't restrained. He wanted to touch Henry, he wanted it so bad. Gordon pulled on the cuffs but they didn't give. He tried again only to come up empty-handed. Gordon's attention was diverted as Henry began to go faster. He could feel him bouncing up and down and grinding against him, it always felt better when Henry was on top. Hearing him moan on top of him only made it more pleasurable.

Fortunately, Henry was eager too, he wanted to feel Gordon's touch. He reached over to the nightstand again and grabbed a small silver key. "Touch me, Gordon…" he begged as he released Gordon from his restraints. Gordon happily obliged as he grabbed Henry's hips roughly, not bothering to remove the blindfold. That or he had forgotten he had it on. Henry continued to ride Gordon faster and faster, his moaning only grew more intense with Gordon's added touch. The two soon found themselves moaning and swearing uncontrollably as they were both taken over the edge.

Gordon grabbed Henry by his shoulders and pulled him in for a long kiss. Henry removed his blindfold; he too had forgotten Gordon still had it on. The two smiled at each other once their eyes finally met. "Did you have fun?" Gordon asked.

"Of course, it's always better when I'm in charge!" Henry stared at Gordon for a few moments, looking deeply into his blue eyes. He met Henry's gaze with one of his own. His expression softened as he grabbed Gordon and pulled him on top of him. "Your turn, Sausage…"

Gordon chuckled lightly as he found himself on top of Henry. "Oh, I didn't know I got a turn."

"Of course… I believe in equality."

Gordon smiled at Henry softy before leaning down and kissing him. His lips were always so soft and Gordon loved it. As he positioned Henry, he took the time to kiss his neck and received a moan from his love in response. "You're going to be walking funny come tomorrow." Before Henry could respond, Gordon entered him again causing them both to moan loudly. It wasn't long before he started going faster, still worked up from Henry's teasing. Only he could make him so wound up, it was a special trait Henry possessed.

"Mmm… Gordon…" Henry moaned as he pulled Gordon closer and kissed him passionately, keeping his face close to his own. Gordon pressed his forehead against Henry's, shutting his eyes tightly and moaning louder. As he went faster and harder, Henry began to moan uncontrollably, he unknowingly began to dig his nails into Gordon's back. He retaliated by biting Henry's neck sharply. With another loud moan, Henry lost it, calling out Gordon's name and digging his nails further into Gordon's back.

Gordon gasped loudly, moaning several times in quick succession as he was pushed over the edge not long after Henry. He collapsed on top of him, closing his eyes again as he attempted to catch his breath. Henry smiled softy as he wrapped an arm around him, stroking his hair with the other. "You're adorable, Gordon."

He only sighed contently as he enjoyed Henry's touch, "Keep that up and I'll end up falling asleep."

"You're cute when you do that too… I love you, Gordon."

Gordon smiled as he felt himself starting to drift off to sleep, "…I love you too, Henry…"


End file.
